Deadly dance
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: It's Halloween and Draco Malfoy has his eyes set on a dark haired beauty. But will this person survive the night with Draco as the predator? After all, on Halloween everyone is fair game ...Bit slash, CHARACTER DEATH, bit gore/violence, dark story, AU. Please read and review! Oneshot for Halloween


**Deadly dance**

**Author's note: Here I am with a oneshot for Halloween :) I tried to make it a bit more scarier than my last attempt at a Halloween oneshot, so hopefully I succeeded this time ^^;  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; that belongs to JK Rowling  
Warnings: MAIN CHARACTER DEATH; bit gore, not much  
I hope you'll enjoy this oneshot :D**

* * *

Shining grey eyes gleamed from the shadows in the club and long, slender fingers wrapped around the cold glass of whiskey. A smirk revealed pearly white teeth and the man leant back in the comfortable couch. His eyes were wandering over the mass of dancing bodies, wondering who he would take with him tonight. It would have to be someone special for tonight was a special night.

It was Samhain, or like it was called nowadays: Halloween and the gates between the two worlds were wide open. Everything could happen tonight; everything and everyone was fair game for this one night in the year. The demons were given free reign and every unsuspecting human was doomed. There would be no guardian angels protecting humanity tonight.

_There_. He was exactly what he needed. A wild mop of hair, as black as the night without the moon; lips as red as the most precious ruby; eyes as green as a shiny emerald; pale skin that looked as soft to the touch as the finest silk. All that belonged to a slender young man, whose blue shirt and blue ripped jeans clung to his sweaty body like a second skin.

The young man was swaying to the beat of the loud music, completely lost in his own world, seemingly ignoring every attempt of other people, both leering men and hopeful women, to engage him in a dance.

_Perfect._

Exactly what he needed.

A soft 'thick' followed the placement of the glass on the table, created from sturdy oak, and the alcoholic beverage was forgotten when the blond man rose up from his seat and strode down the carpeted staircase, joining the dancing crowd.

Several men and women threw him appreciative glances when he passed them and he huffed amused. Human beings were so easily enchanted by all that they considered beautiful and greedy as well, willing to do everything if that meant they would receive what they coveted.

He would have been disgusted by this pathetic behaviour if it didn't work out in his favour.

He had finally reached the beautiful man. Time to finally start his evening.

He slid between the beauty and a poor excuse for a human being, who had been under the assumption he could gain the beauty's attention.

One dark glare when grey eyes met grey blue ones and the man scuttled back, eager to escape the sudden dark aura clinging to the blond.

Satisfied that no one else would interrupt them, he slid his arms around a lithe waist and pressed his chest to a heated back.

His target stiffened in the hold and his head lolled up against a hard shoulder, a dark eyebrow raised up unimpressed.

"I am Draco." The blond introduced himself.

"And I am not interested." The dark haired man retorted dryly.

"Are you sure about that? I'm fairly certain I can change your mind." Draco whispered, his moving lips attacking a small ear.

"Oh? How then?" The man replied amused and then those jewel like eyes widened and that tempting mouth formed a small 'o' shape when his body registered the cool, yet insisting, hand around his member, while a tongue came out to lick a long, slow stripe from his ear to his shoulder.

"I can give you this and more." Draco murmured, making sure those vulnerable eyes looked straight into his. "I can give you a night you won't ever forget." Full rose lips curled up in a mysterious smile; those alluring grey eyes and devious hands promising a satisfying, unforgettable night. "Can I get your name?" His voice deepened and his hand tightened.

"Ah." A gasp was torn from the smaller man's throat and he seemed to tremble on his long, slender legs. A pink tongue appeared to wet his lips until his mouth glistened in the dim light. "Harry." The man muttered dazed, his eyes gaining a hazy glint. "My name is Harry Potter."

"Well then, Harry," Draco purred and gripped his chin. "Why don't we go somewhere private where I can appreciate your dancing skills?"

One nod. One nod sealed his fate.

* * *

_**Never go home with a stranger on Halloween. You never know who you're dealing with…**_

* * *

The house Draco brought his newest conquest to, was built on the outskirts of the city, surrounded by trees and fields. The only other living presence, aside from them, was a lonely horse who regarded them with deep brown eyes before he snorted and turned his head away.

Without bothering to offer the dark haired man a drink, Draco led him to a room upstairs, which he kept reserved especially for people like Harry.

It was a comfortable room; two large, dark blue couches, covered with velvet dominated the fairly large space and behind the couches, a fireplace was built, which even now in this modern age worked. At the moment it was giving off a small fire, enough to warm the room, but not enough to warm them completely. Two large windows were covered by thick curtains, which cut off all light from outside.

Harry looked around the room, while Draco made his way to the only closet in the space, opening it silently and taking something out of it. It turned out to be a radio and a cd.

Harry raised his eyebrow questioningly and Draco smirked, placing the radio on the small table next to the couch, nearest to him.

He slid off his jacket and placed it on the back of the couch, taking a seat on it. He crossed his legs and stared at the other man amused, when a soft and dreamy tune began to play. "I want to see you dance." He murmured as an explanation.

"Just dance?" Harry asked sceptically and placed a hand on his right hip. If that was all, he would rather go back to the club, where he had already been dancing before the man in front of him had approached him.

A dark chuckle resounded in the room. "Why don't you start and find out what happens later?" He suggested and licked his lips.

A corner of Harry's mouth turned up in a small smile and he dropped his leather jacket on the floor, not caring if it got dusty or not. "So if I dance for you, I get a reward?" He smiled and his green eyes flickered in the small firelight.

Draco nodded. "If you provide me with an adequate dance, I'll give you a reward." He purred.

"And what do you consider an 'adequate dance'?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the right, his eyes half lidded.

"Oh, I'm certain you know what dance I'm referring to."

"Who says I'm good at that sort dances?"

"With a body like yours, I don't doubt for one second that you will be sufficient in that particular style of dancing."

A smirk; a nod and the dance begun.

* * *

Hooded eyes watched how slender hips twisted, bucked and made small, inviting circles in the air, while two hands slid and caressed over a pale skin, glistening in the firelight. The dancing body was mesmerizing and Draco once again thought he had chosen the perfect man for tonight.

Even if Harry hadn't been used to this sort of dancing, he was good at it. Really good actually. Draco shifted a bit when his pants began to tighten. He had hoped the other wouldn't have noticed that, but a dark, satisfied smirk thrown his way, told him the dark haired dancer had clearly noticed his predicament.

"Why don't you come over here to finish your dance?" Draco drawled out the suggestion and his smirk widened when Harry sauntered over to him, his hips swaying invitingly, his chest moving quickly up and down with each pant that left his mouth.

Draco patted his legs. "You should finish your dance, right here."

Harry huffed amused, but placed his hands on strong, broad shoulders before he lowered his body until his jeans clad buttocks rested on hard thighs.

Immediately Draco pushed his face in Harry's neck and inhaled the sweaty musky scent, growling lowly in pleasure when he also smelled a fleeting scent of peaches. His arms came around Harry's waist, restricting his movements a bit and his hands didn't waste a second, dipping underneath the tight shirt and grasping the smooth skin, groping every inch of skin they could find.

"You know; my friend gave all of our friends a warning." Harry murmured and bent his head back when teeth nipped at the sensitive skin of the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"Oh? What kind of warning?" Draco breathed and saw to his pleasure how the pale skin underneath him got goosebumps.

"She said," Harry repressed a moan, "that we shouldn't go home with a stranger we meet this evening."

"And why not?" Draco smiled amused, his hands trailing down to grip those inviting hips tightly.

"Because you never know whether it's a demon or a human you go home with."

The blond chuckled and his eyes flashed eerily in the dim light, hidden from Harry's sight. "And do you believe that?"

"No, not really. You?" Harry sounded amused.

_Of course I do; I'm a incubus after all. A lust demon with a taste for dark haired young men like you_. Out loud, Draco replied, "Why not? Better to be safe than sorry. Sometimes it pays off to listen to your friends."

Suddenly the whole atmosphere in the room changed; the air seemed to grow colder and a dark, oppressive aura surrounded them.

An animalistic growl rebounded off the walls and blood spurted up and painted the walls a beautiful, dripping red, the colour glistening like rubies in the fire. A panicked, agonized scream was torn from the victim and the body twisted and turned, desperate to escape, though death was imminent.

The growls continued to be heard, though the screams had stopped.

* * *

Two hours later, a man calmly exited the house and looked up in the star filled sky. A smirk danced around his blood stained lips and he retrieved a phone from his pocket.

"What do you want?" A soft voice asked through the phone, when it was picked up after a few rings.

"The usual. I got a bit too enthusiastic." A dark chuckle filled the otherwise silent night.

A sigh. "Fine. I'll send the clean-up team. Text me the address."

"Thanks Tom."

The call ended. The address was sent.

Always be careful on Halloween. Everything and everyone is fair game; everything is allowed, nobody is safe. Even demons are in danger of getting devoured by others.

The moon broke through the clouds and illuminated emerald green eyes. "Let's see if I can find another donor for tonight." He chuckled and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**AN2: I think this is the first time I killed off one of the main characters in my story ... *scratches head* So what do you think of it? Is it worthy of Halloween? ^^  
Also, for the ones eager to read the sequel to All is fair in the game called love (yes, surprisingly enough I am writing the sequels); please visit my profile to vote on the poll :)**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Love and cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For information on all my stories (both upcoming and posted) please visit my profile**


End file.
